


I Am Human

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Carol - Freeform, F/M, Merle Dixon - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, twd, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back from a run when you spot a familiar face in the crowd of new comers in Alexanderia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Human

You jumped out of the back of the van, anger boiling under your skin, rushing to the driver's side. “You piece of shit!” You growled swinging open the car door and grabbing Aiden by the collar of his shirt. You pushed him away, stalking him with your steps. A few people were coming toward the two of you, ready to unload the van, but rushed over once they realized what was occurring. Aiden smirked, “Come on sweetheart. Relax,” his words were venom to your ears, as you raised a fist to punch him in the face. He cursed as he stumbling back, his nose bleeding from the plow. You feel two hand on your shoulders, it was Nick. “Don't touch me you fucking coward!” He stood back, silent.

Rick and the others were on the porch of their newly given house, trying to figure out what to do next, when they heard all the commotion coming from the main gate. Rick orders Carl to stay behind with Judith, while he and the others rush to see what was happening. Daryl trailed behind Rick, thinking how too good to be true this place was. As he drew closer to the group of people, he sees a woman standing in the middle of the chaos. A long green jacket on, jeans and boots. Her hair was wavy and full, her hands moving to grab the man in front of her.

“The two of you assholes left Henry to die! We could have saved him!” Your hands fling to Aiden's neck, grabbing him tightly, moving his head down towards yours. His eyes are filled with knowing remorse, but it was not enough. “We could have gotten to him. I could have gotten to him, but you didn't give me the chance Aiden. I'm done with you. It's over, you piece of shit,” your voice went low as the last words spewed out heavy with disdain. Aiden's expression falls as he reaches down to your hand, but you rip it away, disgusted at the mere sight of the man.

A gasp comes from behind you,turning to see Cathy, Henry's wife. Your heart sank, voice trembling as you move to the woman, “Cath, I'm so sorry.” You open your arms to her as she sobbed into your arms. Both of you sinking to the ground as you held the shaking woman, trying your best to console her.

As the group approach closer, Daryl lingers back, his heart racing in his chest. His eyes fighting to stay dry. He watched you embracing the woman, your hands rubbing her back. And then your eyes move to the crowd of newcomers, instantly locking a gaze on those blue eyes. Daryl gave a weak nod as you sat there in shock, the crying woman in your arms.

Deanna stormed over, trying to take control of the situation. “Everyone needs to just calm down, we can figure this all out.”

You motioned for Barb to come take your place as you stood up. Your legs barely holding you up because it was him. It was him. But you had to hold off, their was more pressing matters at hand.

You faced Deanna, “It's plain and simple D. Aiden and Nick decided Henry was not worth saving. I'm done with this shit, we've lost 4 people going on runs, because theses assholes can't deal. You can find someone else to go on runs. I'm fucking through,” you looked directly at Alexandria's leader before she gave a solemn nod. A pair of hands grabs you from behind turning you around, a weak smile on your face as Spencer pulled you into his chest. You let him embrace you, eyes wandering to the new people Aaron had brought in. They looked worn but tough, they had lived outside the gates for a long time, like you had until Aaron and Eric found you. Daryl's gaze holds yours, he looked so different yet the same. His hair was longer, the same serious look on his face from all those years, still there. Pulling from Spencer, “ Your brother's an asshole,” he laughed nodding. “Yeah, I know. Come on, you hungry? I'll make some lunch.” You tell him you'd meet at at the house you shared with him and a few others, watching him walk away with Deanna.

Daryl's chest sank as he watched you being embraced by that kid, but still he was glad to see you alive. He hadn't seen you since the year before everything went to shit. Left you high and dry one night, because Merle insisted. The guilt, the hidden worry that came when the whole world collapsed and you weren't with him. Daryl put you in the back of his mind, trying to survive with his brother. But there were times at night, times when he went off hunting alone, you'd slip into his thoughts. You were always there for him, even when he pushed you away, especially when he pushed you away. Daryl never had the courage to tell you how he really felt and now there you were.

You walked straight for your old friend, giving the man beside him a nod, before focusing on Daryl. “I knew you'd make it. I knew you were somewhere out there, Daryl Dixon!” You threw your arms around his neck, expecting the man to hold still, like he always did. But you felt his arms wrap around your waist, his head dipped into your neck. It was you that froze with the touch this time. All the years you had known the younger Dixon, he never showed signs of affection and the one time you did hug him, he stood frozen in place. But now, his warm body leaned against yours and his heavy breath was on your neck. A wetness formed on your skin, you pulled back to see something so spectacular, so surreal; you were sure it was a dream. Daryl had tears in his eyes, happy to see you alive. Your mouth slightly gaped open in shock, but you moved back into him, tears now flooding your face. The two of you stood as one for minutes before Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Rick with a smile on his face. You pulled from Daryl, your hands on his face wiping the tears from his cheekbones.

“Shit, girl. I thought you were long gone,” you smirk at his confession, moving your hands back from his face, his tears still on your finger tips.

“I was never gone, I was always there.”

Daryl smiled before moving to look at the others beside him.

“Y'all, this is Y/N,” Daryl introduced you to his friends, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Carol and told you the others were at the house.

Rick shook your hand,”How do you two know each other?”

Your eyes dart over to Daryl who nodded to you, “ She was Merle's girl before the world went to shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon


End file.
